


permet-tu?

by gigi2508



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2508/pseuds/gigi2508
Summary: the words permet-tu weren’t just words for enjorlas. When grantaire said them, he knew that he loved him.
Relationships: Enjorlas/Grantaire
Kudos: 7





	permet-tu?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i am sorry. excuse the bad writing this is my first fic

enjorlas remembers well that day. It was the first day of school. He did not wanna go, as you could see from his crying and the fact he could not talk. Suddenly, a small, thin voice called him:  
“Hi my name is Marius Pointmercy. you look like you need a hug. permet-tu?”  
Enjorlas nodded as two small arms wrapped around him warmly. How could a boy he just met care so much about him?  
“My names Enjorlas.”  
“we are friends now Enji”

The boys were fifteen now when Marius asked the most familiar question to Enjorlas. “permet-tu?” He once again nodded. Earlier that day Enjorlas has seen Grantaire kiss this girl. it’s not like he’s supposed to like boys like other boys like girls. But somehow, here he is crying with Marius’ arms wrapped around him. He remembered the way Eponine talked about Marius earlier that week when he was teaching her little brother, Gavroche. She talked about the way his hair was curled, the way his brown eyes sparkled under the sunlight and how passionate he was about things. He suddenly realized that that’s how he feels towards Grantaire.

He’s 26 when he hears the familiar words again, but this time it wasn’t Marius saying it. The day had come. It was barricade day. the french guard surrounded the barricade. He had just gotten rid of Javert. He wondered how many of him were inside, and if all the effort would work out. He ran inside a building running from the guard that had gotten inside the barricade. Soon enough, he was standing next to a window, surrounded by them. They were screaming things at him but he did not pay attention. His mind was thinking of someone else. “Grantaire? What are you doing here?” Grantaire did not have his usual bottle, but he did have a large, red piece of cloth. They were both doomed. Grantaire asked him the words. “permet-tu?” Before he knew what was going on, Enjorlas was kissing him. The guard shot them both, and they died in each other’s arms.


End file.
